


With A Wince At Every 'He'

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Femme Presenting Character, Gender Issues, Neutrois Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes out to their boyfriend as neutrois...and Sherlock is unsurprisingly completely blase about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Wince At Every 'He'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikedpoppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedpoppies/gifts).



_ John walked down the middle of the village with their squad, making sure that everyone in aforementioned village was relatively healthy and not in desperate need of medical attention. They did this every so often, and John didn’t mind. They enjoyed getting some fresh air and getting to help the people who were just caught up in this mess that was called a war. “Watson!” their friend Michael called. “Got someone over here with a twisted ankle, think you can help?” _

_ They nodded and smiled at their patient, a boy no older than 10, and his mother. Michael began talking to the mother. “Our doctor, he is very good, he can help your boy. It will only take a moment.” _

_ With a wince at every ‘he’, John began to work on the boy’s ankle. They understood why "he" had to be misgendered--after all, they were in a very conservative area. But they hated having to go around calling themself a guy. They were okay wearing their uniform, as men and women alike wore the same thing, but they often preferred to wear a skirt or a dress, or anything more femme presenting than masculine. They set the boy’s ankle in a brace, and smiled. “Rest it for a few weeks, and you’ll be fine,” they assured. _

_ There was gunfire and suddenly everyone was ducking and looking for cover, John included. The boy they had just helped was lying on the ground, dead. Someone was calling their name, over and over...and then pain. _

John bolted upright in bed, gasping. They checked the clock. It was 6:00, and the day they dreaded. The day they decided they were going to come out to Sherlock.

Not like Sherlock probably hadn’t deduced it, but he hadn’t said anything, and John wanted to make sure he knew that they knew he knew. They grabbed their favorite skirt and the pink jumper Harry had gotten them, and slowly walked down the stairs, knowing Sherlock would already be up. They walked into the kitchen to find Sherlock reading a newspaper. They fiddled with the hem of their skirt and cleared their throat. “Sherlock...there’s something I want to tell you, love.”

Their boyfriend glanced up, and made an  _ ah _ sound, putting down the paper. “I was wondering when you would tell me. I caught sight of the skirt when you were moving in. That jumper is very flattering.”

John blushed. “Er...thanks. You’re okay with this? I mean...you’re okay dating a femme-presenting neutrois human? I thought you got into me as a guy, not as...well...me.”

Sherlock frowned. “Of course I got into you because you’re you! Guy or not, you’re still John! Unless, of course, you have a different preferred name?”

John shook their head. “Just John is fine, though I use they/them and she/her pronouns.”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, I imagined you would use something along those lines. Completely fine. Have you done any...legal changes? To your name or anything?”

John shook their head. “Not like I haven’t considered it, but there’s a lot of paperwork…”

“Oh, Mycroft can streamline that, I’ll get him to do that easily. But not right now. Right now…” Sherlock stood up and lightly kissed them on the cheek. “...It’s time for some breakfast, and possibly a murder case after that.”

John shook their head fondly. “You are ridiculous, Sherlock Holmes.”

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way, John Watson,” Sherlock retorted. “Tea?”

“As if you had to ask,” John said, smoothing out their skirt. “I made it yesterday, which means it’s your turn.”

“I know, I know,” Sherlock grumbled.

John hummed. "Love you, love."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.  
> Also, please let me know if I have made any errors in spelling or pronouns, as they are most likely not intentional and I would very much like to fix them.


End file.
